technogamesfandomcom-20200215-history
Techno Games 2000/Day 4
Day 4 was the fourth of five days which held multiple events all of which would lead to a final to see who'll get Bronze,Silver or Gold. This was originally aired on the 23rd March 2000. Events Solar Power Marathon Mad Dog vs Mad Pup vs Sunburn The race began, Mad Pup and Sunburn sped off while Mad Dog failed to move from the start. After a few hours of going round and round Mad Pup was gradually getting faster while Sunburn was getting slower and slower before eventually stopping. Mad Pup had won as it was still active. Winner: Mad Pup Swimming K.I.P. vs Sarj vs Snappy Snappy was the first to move, darting for the finishing line while Sarj followed suit. K.I.P. on the other hand struggled to move and span around in circles. Sarj began to slow down and was intercepted by K.I.P. who had now accidentally swam into Sarj's lane. Snappy was swimming ahead and was able to stay within its lane where it managed to win the race. Winner: Snappy Gymnastics The first to go was Prime Time Swimmers. The clusterbots dance in a synchronized pattern. This proved to be quite creative and mechanically brilliant earning itself 16.2 points overall. Next up was Penny the Pig. This was a stark contrast to the fun Prime Time Swimmers as Penny started off slow, blinking its eyes and twirling the tail. Despite the lack of action its creative look gave it a boost in points, but not enough with a total of 13.9. Chuckybug suffered from problems from the start. It spun around but the main body drove straight off of the gymnastic mat and into a wall. Chuckybug tried again, where it fell off again. A third attempt saw Chuckybug dancing around swinging about and twirling. Despite having two accidents it did put on a good performance and earned 14.4 points over all. Lastly was the five part clusterbot Tom and Jerry. One robot was inside a wooden ring dancing about, two robots used sensors and followed a black line and a last cluster which was inside a see through ball which had free range of the mat. They put on a show of technicality in sacrifice of look and design. This payed off as Tom and Jerry won the competition and winning a total of 16.5. Winner: Tom and Jerry Rocketry For this Rocketry event the competitors had to carry an egg in the air and hope the egg survives. First up was HV-Arcas who flew the rocket which got lost in the clouds at one point but the parachute deployed and the egg landed safely. The much larger Viper went next where it launched very quickly and began to rapidly fall down. The parachute was deployed but quite late, there was also the added problem of the wind blowing Viper side to side, it turns out one of the boosters blew up as it fell. The problems cause the egg to be scrambled. HV-Arcas had a second attempt with a different engine type to the other and a sligtly different design. Once again they flew the rocket which got lost in the clouds at one point but the parachute deployed and the egg landed safely, albeit at a slower pace. The chunkier Strong Arm went next and it shot into the sky at a great distance where it got lost in the clouds. Despite losing Strong Arm they did find it and the egg was scrambled. After Strong Arm got lost, the golden Egg Flied Nice was next. Egg Flied Nice flew and performed a sharp turn instantly, but the parachute worked. As it landed it smacked the ground, unfortunately the egg was scrambled. Rope Climbing Simian vs Skeletron As both Skeletron and Simian were the fastest rope climbers both entered the Grand Final as the other competitors were rather slow and never finished unlike these two. The rematch was short lived and ended the same way that the previous match had with Simian almost immediately climbing to the top with Skeletron only climbing a short distance. Once again Skeletron climbed to the top after losing and like before Simian mocked its opponent. Winner: Simian Sprint Little Drunken Plastic Spider vs Mark III Both robots sluggishly crawled away from the start with Mark III gaining more ground. Little Drunken Plastic Spider had failed to even move from the starting point despite all the legs moving. Mark III was steadily going forward. Seven minutes pass and Mark III finally got to the finishing line while Little Drunken Plastic Spider had only just past the starting line and the team had given up due to how incredibly slow it was. Winner: Mark III Category:2000 Category:Episodes with Solar Challenge Category:Episodes with Swimming Category:Episodes with Gymnastics Category:Episodes with Rocketry Category:Episodes with Rope Climbing Category:Episodes with Sprint